Flashback (The New Legends)
by Lea Meyer
Summary: Here are flashbacks of the new legends before they meet Rip Hunter. Their childhood, everyday life, with family or friends. Enjoy!
1. The anti-monsters spray

**Hello! As to ask in review by Irschasecb3 (french story of the new legends), I will post flashbacks of new legends in their daily lives, their childhood, with family and friends! Do not hesitate if you have suggestions! PS: Aiden kom Trikru will help me and write chapters (and I will translate them fo you)! Enjoy the first flashback with the Sharpe-Lance family!**

* * *

**[Star City, 2025]**

It's around 8 pm in Star City, on this day of winter. The sun starts to go down, leaving the sky with beautiful colors. In the Sharpe-Lance house, it's time for Sasha to go to bed.

_"Alright, kiddo, time to close your eyes and sleep."_

Sara is sitting on her daughter's bed, as she tucked her in. But the four years old don't really seem to approve. She's hugging really hard the little shark, an old stuffed animal from Sara's childhood.

_"No, mommy, please."_

Sara furrowed her eyebrows, seeing that Sasha is clearly scared of something.

_"Okay, what's wrong?_

_-Monsters.."_

It was just a whisper, but the grown woman heard her just fine. She stroked the hair of the little girl, giving her a reassuring smile.

_"I already checked everywhere baby, there are no monsters."_

Ava, who was standing by the door this whole time, leave to go inside the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back and get closer to her wife and daughter. Some weird object in her hand.

_"Would this help you sleep ?"_

Sara looks as confused as her daughter. The same facial expression proving they share genes.

_"What is it, mama?"_

Ava looks at Sasha, showing off the spay. A big label with "anti-monster spray" was written in glittery pink.

_"This, my love, is a spray that will make the monsters go away."_

Sara looks at her wife with more confusion than ever. Ava gives her a look that clearly said: "just go with it". Sara looks now at her daughter, going along with the little trick. But little Sasha wasn't really convinced.

_"Exactly! If you spray it in your room, the monsters will leave.."_

Since their daughter stills look doubtful, the two lovers kept going.

_"How about we try it?_

_-Yeah, and if there are any monsters you call us, and mommy will kick their butts!"_

Sara starts tickling Sasha's tummy as the little blonde laugh. The four years old yawned, and nod. Ava smiles then walk around the room, spraying every corner. Sasha finally looks less scared and start to fall asleep.

* * *

Ava and Sara leave the room, leaving the door small open so Sasha won't be completely in the dark. They leave for the kitchen, as Sara raised her eyebrows to her wife.

_"The anti-monster spray, really?_

_-What? It works, plus its just water."_

Ava shrugged her shoulder, whispering the last part, and leaving the spray on the counter. Sara laughs a little and points to the label.

_"And in sparkly pink?_

_-It was the only pen close to me!"_

The captain of the waverider laughs more as Ava gets closer to playfully hit her arm.

_"Stop making fun of me. At least it works! What were you going to do, huh? Kick the invisible monster's ass?"_

Sara gets even closer to her lover, putting her arms around Ava's waist. Tilting her head on the side.

_"Maybe I should kick your ass, Director Sharpe._

_-You would hurt yourself, Captain Lance._

_-Really? I'm still giving it a shot."_

They both smiles at each other, leaning in for a kiss. But, just before Sara's lips touched Ava's, the director turns her head, as Sara is now kissing her cheek.

_"Oh no, you didn't."_

Ava moved her eyebrows, getting away from Sara.

_"I did._

_-Run."_

Ava sticks out her tongue and starts running to their bedroom, Sara following as she tries to catch her wife.


	2. The weddings

**[Star City, 2023]**

In the Sharpe-Lance's room, Sara is busy with Amaya. This one helps her to put on her wedding dress.

_"How could I be convinced, Amaya?"_

Sara turns to take a look at Sasha who plays with the pillow that would be used to bring the wedding rings. She sees at that moment the smile on Charlie's lips, who wears a white suit and is helped by Nora for her hairstyle.

_"About marrying Ava or wearing a dress?"_

The blonde sighs.

_"Both. I have never thought about the future before, and now I have a little girl whose future I have to secure, not that I complain about it, and I'm getting married."_

Sara sits down and looks at herself in the mirror. Amaya puts her hands on the blonde's shoulders and smiles at her.

_"Since I've known you, you've never been this happy since Ava and Sasha are in your life, Captain."_

The blonde stares at Amaya through the mirror and her smile grows when she realizes that the African girl is right.

_"Okay, it's going to be time. Charlie, ready?"_

Amaya's copy nodded and it was after a look at all, that the four women went down into the garden.

* * *

**[A few minutes later]**

Sara and Charlie are on each side of the mayor of Star City, they are waiting for their future wives. When the music starts, the legends don't know who between Sara or Charlie has more stars in her eyes. Damian and Lana throw roses petals on the way, actually, they throw them on each other, while Ava laughs. But when her eyes reach her bride, her smile becomes more emotional.

Ava and Zari finally arrive in front of the mayor. The beginning of the ceremony goes so fast in Sara's head that she doesn't hear the mayor tell her that it is time to read her vows.

_"Ava, wow, sorry but how do you want me to stay focused on what's going on around me when, in front of my eyes, I have the woman I love, dress up as a goddess for the happiest day of my life. Second most beautiful, the first being the birth of Sasha. "_

In the garden, you can hear the voice of a child screaming "ME". Sara and Ava could not help laughing.

_"No seriously Ava, when I met you, you were such an as- ash."_

Ava's eyes are wide open. While all the adults are laughing.

_"You made us so complicated, we hated each other, then respect each other, became friends. Finally, we had this revelation, this restaurant, this dress and my escape to help the team. Your anger and our kiss. Then the pirates. But that's another story. That's when I knew I was in love, then I made a big mistake, I made you run away. I was afraid of myself, afraid to hurt you, but that's what hurt us. Luckily you forgave me, and I'm so happy because that's why I am here in front of you today, to tell you that I love you and that I will love you for the rest of my life. "_

Ava is in tears and restrains herself from kissing Sara now. It's Ava's turn to tell her vows.

_"Sara, I don't know if I'm going to do better, but I'm going to try. When we met each other, I only saw you as a very, very irritating woman. Then we got to know each other, we fought each other and then together. You broke up, I broke up, but we managed to overcome everything. We have a beautiful girl together, and we'll have a beautiful life. I promise you, my love."_

Sara does not want to cry, she does not want everyone to see her tears, and fortunately, no one does. Only Ava, who wipes the single tear on the cheek of her almost wife. It was now Zari and Charlie's turn to tell their vows, and it was the young hacker who started.

_"Charlie, the first time I saw you, you did not look that way, but your mind had already hypnotized me. Then, when you took the form of my old crush .."_

Zari turns slightly to look at Amaya.

_"And yes Amaya, I had a crush for you .."_

Then look at Nate, who pretends to be shocked by putting his hand on his chest, as the brunette raised her shoulders. Zari continues.

_"Your mind and her face, I immediately fell in love. And over time, your appearance did not matter, just your spirit and your personality made me stay constantly and unconditionally in love with you."_

Charlie smirk when Zari blushes like never before. She just admitted having a crush on one of her friends in front of this same friend, her husband, and her future wife. Charlie speaks while touching Zari's cheek.

_"Z, I know I'm irresistible."_

The young woman kindly hit the hand of her future wife.

_"Ouch! Zari, how do you say what can not be expressed in words? I don't know, and yet I have things to say. But, what I feel for you, is too strong to be able to transcribe with words. That's why today, for the days to come and for eternity, I will do everything in my power to remember you that my heart beats for you, that my head is always thinking of you. That the little girl you see there, waiting for me to stop talking to bring the rings, will be forever a piece of you and a piece of me. It is the fruit of our love. I love you, Zari, even if those words are weak compared to how I really feel."_

Zari is now competing with Ava for tears. The mayor asks Sasha and Elle to come with the wedding rings. The two little girls are walking next to each other. But in front of the altar, Elle stumbles and clings to Sasha while falling. It was at this moment that the guests, who did not suspect anything, saw that the hen mums were not the ones they believed. Sara and Charlie rush over the girls to pick them up.

_"Mama, not hurt, me strong."_

Elle, who is in Charlie's arms, walks away when she hears Sasha speak and laughs.

_"I'm strong too."_

The adults laugh, softened by the scene, while Charlie and Sara return to the altar, not without kissing their respective daughters. When it was time to leave, the little girls hugs and return to their aunts and uncles. All under the tender gaze of the four young brides.

* * *

**This chapter was written by Aiden Kom Trikru.**


End file.
